Marauder Meetings
by xLupinxLoverx
Summary: An eleven year old James bumps into a handsome looking boy...they go into a carriage together, which is already occupied by a boy named Remus...a little while later a nervous boy called Peter rushes in...yes, it is how the Marauders met.


**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Plot: How the Marauders met. I have a feeling there are already ficlets where they meet, but I wanted to add another one to the collection **

**Point of view: James Potter

* * *

**

'Sorry, sorry!' I apologised. I had bumped into someone. I looked up and saw his face. He was quite handsome; he looked like one of the popular boys. He probably already had friends; he wouldn't be interested in me. I think I'm destined to have no friends in Hogwarts. Mum said everyone feels this way, but I think she was wrong.

'Hey!' the boy replied. 'Watch it!' He didn't seem friendly, if anything a little irritable. The boy suddenly looked confused, as if he didn't know why he was being unfriendly. His face softened up a bit, and a small smile crept onto his face.

'Do you want to share this carriage with me? Everywhere else is full' he said.

'Sure, whatever' I replied.

We walked through the door, and we noticed that there was already someone in the carriage. He was a bit small, and he had the appearance of someone who had been through a lot in his lifetime. I could make out some faint scars on his face. I wonder what happened to him. I will have to find out later; I love to know everything about everybody.

The boy was all curled up on a seat, and he seemed quite nervous. I sat down next to him.

'Hi, I'm Sirius Black,' the handsome boy said.

'Remus Lupin'

'James Potter'

I gave a small smile to Remus. It was an unusual name, but then and again, so was Sirius. I'm just plain, boring, James. I would love to have an odd name, to suit my odd personality. I'm not _weird _odd, but-

Suddenly, the door crashed open. A plump, anxious looking boy rushed in, panting and puffing.

'Can…I…sit…here?' he gasped. There was sweat poring from his forehead, and he had pale, watery eyes.

'Sure' said Sirius, with an amused look on his face.

The watery-eyed boy collapsed on the nearest chair, and looked curiously around the carriage.

'I'm Sirius Black…and you are?' asked Sirius, with a hint of superiority.

'Peter…Pettigrew' he panted.

'James Potter'

The boy in the corner called Remus had started to read a book, and without looking up he muttered, 'Remus Lupin.'

'Watcha reading?' Sirius, the slightly arrogant boy asked Remus.

Remus looked up then, seemingly startled, as if he was surprised that someone wanted to talk to him, or was interested in him.

'Nothing, nothing,' he mumbled from beneath his book.

'Nothing is never _nothing' _Sirius said, and he leant over, and swiped the book from poor Remus' hands.

'_Werewolf Anthology?' _he exclaimed, surprised at his choice of reading. '_Why _are you reading that? It isn't exactly light reading is it?'

Remus looked quite upset, and I wasn't surprised. Sirius was quite in your face, and it was a bit rude to snatch books out of people's hands.

'I just…think it is an interesting subject' Remus replied, but not convincingly. Sirius snorted, and chucked the book back to him.

'Look, we are nearly there. We better get changed into our robes,' I pointed out.

Once we were all changed, the Sirius boy piped up again.

'What house do you want to be in? All my family have been in Slytherin, and that sucks. I want to go into Gryffindor. I will probably get blasted off the Black Family Tree for it, but I don't really care. I hate all my family, I can't wait to leave.'

'The Black, what?' The nervous boy, Peter asked.

'Just don't ask' he replied. 'Anyway, what house do _you _want to be in, Werewolf boy?'

Remus winced at the nickname, as if it caused him actual physical pain. He hardly knew Sirius, but he had been teased quite a lot throughout the journey.

'I don't really know. I like to read a lot, so maybe I will get into Ravenclaw' Remus replied.

'We all know you like to read eh?' Sirius nudged Peter, grinning. Peter looked shocked and almost fell of the seat. When Sirius realised no one was laughing at his joke, he frowned, as if this was not how people usually reacted.

'So where do you want to end up?' he asked. He directed this at me.

'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my Dad' I announced proudly.

Remus smiled at me. He had not got his book out, and now he was just sitting on the seat, relaxing a little now.

'So where do you want to go Peter?' I asked kindly.

'Me?' he squeaked, apparently startled. 'I don't know, I'm not very clever so I won't go in Ravenclaw, and I'm not very brave so I won't be in Gryffindor.'

He babbled this very fast, he barely took a breath between each word.

'I hope we get to pull a few pranks on the Slytherins. And my brother.' Sirius grinned. 'He is in Slytherin as well, I hate them all really. I love pulling all kinds of pranks and jokes on people, especially people who I don't like!'

Peter practically fell of his seat.

'Really?' I asked, trying to keep the conversation going. 'I love all kinds of jokes, and other stuff like that. I always done it to my family, and it really irritated them. That is what makes it fun. I love just _annoying _people.'

'Hey, me too!' Sirius answered cheerfully. 'Seems like we would be good friends then.' He smiled at me, waiting for an answer.

'Sounds great!' I darted back. I had already made a friend, terrific!

'So, Remus, are you in on the friendship?' I asked.

'Absolutely!' he gushed, but then he looked upset, as if he had done something wrong.

Sirius put his hand in the middle, and waiting for a reaction.

'Put your hand in the middle if you want to be friends!' he explained.

He waved his hand enthusiastically. He stuck my hand in, and Peters hand nervously joined ours.

'Are you in Remus?' I asked.

He hesitated for a second, then his hand crept slowly to our bunch of hands in the middle. As soon as his touched Peters hand, we all raised our hands together.

Suddenly, the train jolted still. Peter fell of his seat _again _for the umpteenth time since he joined us.

'Wanna go on the same boat to the Castle?' I suggested.

You never would have heard three boys say 'Yes!' so enthusiastically…

* * *

**Well, that is it. I know that Lily and Snape come in, but I cannot be bothered to find my copy of **_**Half Blood Prince. **_**And it would mess up my story…**

**Reviewers get guide the Marauders around Hogwarts. You can decide their age, and how the afternoon ends ;)

* * *

I am such a numpty! After posting this I realised that Regulus is two years younger than Sirius, so my story doesn't make sense. It is kinda too late to change it now. I am sorry for that drawback. Please don't flame for it!**


End file.
